


I'm here, I'm all yours, Dearheart

by notebooksandlaptops



Series: The Amazing Devil inspired prompts [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 'even if you were a beauty', Ableism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-transformation Yennefer, Reading Aloud, Softness, They love each other, Well - Freeform, after a rewatch of 4 marks, basically you know how everyone at aratuza said things like, because people can be dicks, i figured assholes in the modern day would do that sort of thing too, jaskier loves yennefer so much, just an excuse for yennefer to be cared for, like the bitches they were, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksandlaptops/pseuds/notebooksandlaptops
Summary: Jaskier’s evening was interrupted by the slamming of a door.Unfortunately, such interruptions were not unusual occurrences, these days. Fortunately, he knew how to deal with them.-///-Or, Jaskier reads out loud to Yennefer after a day of her having to deal with the arseholes at her work
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Amazing Devil inspired prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693501
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	I'm here, I'm all yours, Dearheart

Jaskier’s evening was interrupted by the slamming of a door.

Unfortunately, such interruptions were not unusual occurrences, these days. Fortunately, he knew how to deal with them.

He set his guitar down in the corner of his music room, heading towards the bookcase in the corner. His fingers trailed over various titles; fantasy lands and other worlds that might hold an adventure and – more importantly – an escape route out of the living hell that was Yennefer’s new job. He himself had never been particularly drawn to such stories, but when him and Yennefer had gotten past their bullshit and finally moved in together, he’d found himself with a house full of them nonetheless.

Picking out a hardback, he finally headed towards the sounds of cupboards being banged shut in the kitchen.

The first time this had happened, he’d almost had his head bitten off when he’d asked her what was wrong. Now, he knew better than to point out her anger outright, no matter how blinding and obvious it was.

For there was Yennefer, in all her terrifying rage and glory, stood in the middle of their dingy kitchen. She was, of course, gorgeous. Jaskier knew that wasn’t a word everyone used to describe her, particularly not at her new workplace where it seemed the vast majority of her colleges attempted to put her down with her looks. He’d told her to file complaints about ableism, but she was a proud woman. Sometimes, too proud to ask for help.

Which was why he merely hovered in the doorway. He wasn’t even sure she was looking for anything specific as she slammed about. It was just an outlet for her rage.

Eventually, she turned to him. “What do you want?” It was almost a snarl.

He raised his hands up in surrender, “I’m going to go and sit in the living room. Read for a little while. When you’re ready, feel free to join me.”

He turned on his heel and did just that. Well. He didn’t actually open the book just yet. He fiddled on his phone for a little while, messaging Geralt who was out of town again with Ciri, visiting the girl's grandmother. No doubt he’d need plenty of calming down when he got back too, that old bitch Calanthe always drove him up the walls.

“They’re complete and utter _dickheads,_ ” Jaskier was pulled away from his phone by the sound of Yennefer entering a room.

“I have no doubt they are, dearheart. Would you like me to stab them for you?” He would too if she asked him. Fuck, the things Jaskier would do for her. He wasn’t sure why it had taken him so long to notice, but it probably had something to do with how she wound him up like nobody else. In a good way, though, when it came down to it.

In the best of ways.

“I’d rather murder them myself, and watch the light drain from their pretty fucking eyes, the old hags,” Yennefer spat, coming to sit beside Jaskier on the couch. She wasted no time in laying herself out, head in his lap, stretching slightly. From the way she moved her shoulders just so, he could tell her back was hurting her again.

Carefully, he reached out with one hand to rub there. He smiled softly at the little sigh of relief she let out at the motion. Though she didn’t quite untense, she didn’t move away from him either. Jaskier counted that as a win.

He waited a beat, to see if she wanted to talk anymore about it, but she was quiet. So he picked up the book and began to read.

He didn’t mind doing this for her. Actually, he _loved_ doing this. Normally, Jaskier’s mind ran a little too fast, his attention a little too short to truly get into a novel, but he found with Yennefer on his lap and reading out loud it was easier to find a rhythm with it. Plus, it came with the added bonus of the incredibly stunning woman with her head in his lap, trusting him with this side of her. This _soft_ side of her. The side that she so rarely let out.

It was a gift, truly, that she trusted him with it.

When she finally untensed, he moved from rubbing her shoulder, to letting his fingers brush through her gorgeous dark hair, but his steady voice continued to read about dragons and witches and worlds beyond their own, taking her away from her nightmare bosses and the reality of this world.

By the time she eventually spoke up again, his throat felt slightly dry and there was rain pattering on the windows, hiding the evening sunset behind the relaxing grey of the sky.

“You don’t have to do this every time they piss me off at work, Jaskier,” she muttered. She’d turned herself at some point, so her head was pressed into his stomach and she spoke there now, her words vibrating against his belly.

“I want to,” he insisted, “you deserve something to relax you at the end of a stressful day.”

“I’m not a fucking _child_ ,” he could feel her tense up in his lap, twisting herself so he could look down at her. Her stubborn expression was one he was oh so familiar with.

“I know your not,” he did. She was a force of nature. No controlling her.

“I don’t need you to fucking treat me like I’m breakable just because—”

“If you say just because of your spine, or your back, or whatever else, I’m not going to put out tonight. Yennefer, you _know_ that’s not why I do this, come on,” he brushed a finger lightly over her cheek.

She sighed, beautiful violet eyes that contained hurricanes in their beauty, slipping shut. “I know,” she breathed out finally, one of her hands finding his, “it’s just fucking—fucking annoying as _shit,_ Jaskier. This is a good move for me, but my bosses look down on me, my co-workers look down on me. It’s frustrating as all hell.”

Jaskier clenched his jaw. She deserved better than that. She deserved everything in the whole world. He knew that was what she wanted too. If he could give it to her, he would. Unfortunately, all he could really give was himself.

Still, he’d give all of him, if that was all he had. Every last piece of his everything, if she’d take it.

He leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. “I like doing this for you when you have a bad day. When me and Geralt roomed together, I did a similar sort of thing, just with singing.” He shrugged, “if I’d do it for my best friend, why wouldn’t I do it for my girlfriend?”

Yennefer shifted, then, so instead of laying she could climb properly onto his lap, a knee on either side of his thighs. Her weight was a comforting one as he moved his hands run lightly over her back, up and down the curve of her spine.

“I love you,” he breathed, because it was true, and because he’d tell her as often as he could. He’d shout it from the rooftops if she let him. He’d fill her with it. He had so much love to give, and he knew she’d been told by her step-dad and about five foster homes she wasn’t worth it.

It made him want to stab things.

But he’d keep loving her. He’d prove them all wrong, just as he knew she would. Yennefer was a force to be reckoned with. It wouldn’t surprise him if she ended up running the company that was currently treating her like shit.

She leaned in, gently, letting their lips slide together. The rain was still beating on the window, soft ambience, reminding them of the comfort of the warm room they were in. Still, there were better places they could be.

“Come to bed?” She murmured, “I think I can think of a few more ways you could try and de-stress me.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, “oh _really_ now?”

“Hmmm…the first involves you on your knees,” she slipped off him, and there was a smile on those gorgeous, kissable, lips of hers.

“I’ll go gladly,” he promised, following after.

The echo of the memory of the slammed door was far behind them, as they headed to the bedroom. She’d probably get worked up about it later, and so would he, but for now…the rest of the evening was theirs and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was re-watching four marks and Yennefer's backstory made me want to give her some comfort because that's what she deserves. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr for drabbles, writing and general witchering [@Jaskier-wearing-dresses](https://jaskier-wearing-dresses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Toss a comment/kudos to your tired fanfic writer?


End file.
